


Happy Birthday Patton!

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Patton, How Do I Tag, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relationship, Snow, yaaaaaaaaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: I'm mad the south stole my snow. It's supposed to be snowy here >:(You can take Patton and Virgil's relationship platonic or romantic I don't care.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 9





	Happy Birthday Patton!

Patton jumped up and down in excitement.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, ohmigosh!” He squealed.

“Calm down Popstar.” Virgil muttered. 

“But it’s snowing Virge! In Florida!” He said, beaming.

“I wanna go outside! It snowed in the mind palace too! Can we please go outside?” Patton begged. 

“I guess. Give me a minute to get the new sweaters and stuff Thomas made.” Virgil said, turning to go get said items.

“Roman! We’re going outside come onnnnnn!” Patton yelled, getting one of the creative sides.    
“Logaaaan! Please come with us!” He whined.

“I will come to make sure nobody does anything stupid.” Logan said. 

“Virgil is getting the sweaters correct?” Patton nodded.

“Yeah! I’m gonna go get Janus!” He grinned, running up the stairs.

“Or we… don’t. Ugh.” Roman huffed. 

“Janus! Janus Janus Janus!!!” Patton hollered, knocking on the deceitful side’s door. 

“Yes Patton?” Janus sighed, looking fairly annoyed as he opened the door.

“C’mon we’re going out in the snow!” Patton giggled, dragging him out of his room.

“You know I  _ really love  _ the cold.” Janus said.

“Good thing we’ve got sweaters!” The moral side grinned.

“Patton-”

“It’s my birthday. Please come outside with me?” Patton said, as he stopped walking. He turned to Janus and gave him a pouty face.

“Pleasssssssseeeeee.” Janus rolled his eyes.

“No.” Then Patton gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

“Pretty pretty please with three kitties on top?” He added.

“Just say yes.” Logan muttered. Janus sighed.

“Well it doesn’t seem I have much of a choice.” He uttered.

“Nope so just follow him outside.” Roman said.

“Okay I got everyone’s sweaters since I heard Patton recruiting people.” Virgil said, handing everyone but Janus a sweater and scarf. Janus looked at him.

“You can freeze.” Virgil huffed, putting his hoodie on over his sweater. Janus gave Virgil a nice birdie and walked upstairs to retrieve his things. 

“Oh my gosh it’s so pretty!” Patton yelled, running around the little yard they had in the mindscape. He started making mini snowmen all around the yard, giggling happily. 

“Hey nerd.” Roman called for Logan. Once Logan turned to him Roman chucked a snowball at his face. Logan flinched then sighed and wiped his face.

“Immature.” Logan huffed. Roman stuck his tongue out at Logan only to be hit with a snowball as well. Virgil ended up helping make the mini snowman army. Janus was standing off to the side shivering, hugging himself. 

“Janus come on! Join the fun!” Patton whined. Janus shook his head. Patton frowned and slumped down.

“Janus can’t you take one day off from being an asshole?” Virgil shot at him. 

“Yeah because you take days off from that.” He muttered. Virgil hissed and him and Janus hissed back, resulting in one of their hissy fits. Roman threw a snowball at Janus who curled away and violently hissed at him before storming over to the porch and sitting down. Patton looked a little upset at this before turning back to the tiny snowman army.

“Remus would’ve loved that.” Janus mumbled to himself, looking at the huge army of snowmen.

“What Jan?” Patton called out.

“Nothing. Can I go inside?” Janus asked.

“If you really want.” Patton sighed and Janus immediately stood up, walking inside.

“Why is he being such a Loser Lucy?” Roman asked.

“Your name game is getting weak Princey.” Virgil snorted and Roman waved him off.

“Perhaps it’s because of his snake-like features? In the cold snakes become rather lethargic and tend to fall asleep to conserve body heat and oxygen.” Logan said.

“If their body temperature gets below 32 degrees, they will… uh- well no longer be with us.” He muttered. 

“Oh… Virgil do you know if that’s why?” Patton asked. 

“Well he does shed so possibly?” Virgil shrugged. 

“Now I feel bad.” Patton mumbled. 

“How about we all go back inside for a little and warm up. We can come back outside later.” Roman offered. Patton nodded. 

“Alrighty! I’ll make everyone some hot chocolate.” He grinned, perking back up.

“You uh… should let Janus help.” Virgil mumbled. Patton looked at him as they walked inside.

“You want me to let him help?” He asked with a huge smile.

“Look I may hate him but he made really good hot chocolate. And just food in general.” Virgil huffed, crossing his arms. They walked inside to see Janus on the corner of the couch, curled up in three blankets. Patton gave a loud squeal that made Janus look over. 

“You look so cute kiddo!” Patton giggled. Janus went to hiss at him but ended up blepping which made Patton just squeal more.

“Alright Patt calm down.” Virgil mumbled, looking at Patton. 

“Janus wanna help me make hot chocolate?” Patton asked.

“I’d love to but I’m sure Virgil would think I poisoned it.” Janus hummed. 

“Actually Virgil suggested I let you help.” Patton smiled and Virgil lightly hit his arm.

“He didn’t need to know that.” Virgil grumbled.

“Awwww Virgey misses my hot chocolate.” Janus teased.

“Shut it snake.” Virgil hissed and sat on the other side of the couch. Janus stood up with one blanket still wrapped around him and followed Patton to the kitchen.

~~   
Everyone was now on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching Princess and The Frog. Virgil was curled into Patton’s side with the father figure’s arm around him, Roman was sitting on a throne made of pillows on the floor, Logan was sitting next to Janus who was still curled up in the blankets.

“Amazing hot chocolate Padre.” Roman hummed.

“I gotta be honest, Janus did the most.” Patton smiled. Roman looked over at Janus then back at Patton.

“Amazing hot chocolate Padre.” He repeated. Janus rolled his eyes and sipped his drink.

“Last time I make hot chocolate for you.” He muttered. 

“Hey Patt I’m just gonna go make some cookies.” Virgil said, kissing his cheek.   
“Alright kiddo!” Patton smiled. Virgil stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

About an hour later Virgil poked his head out of the kitchen.   
“Patt close your eyes.” He said. Patton looked confused but closed his eyes. Virgil walked out with a cake in his hands.

“Okay you can open them.” He muttered. Patton opened his eyes and gasped.

“It’s a cookie cat!” He squealed.

“Happy birthday Patt.” Virgil mumbled. 

“Thank you so much Virge! But never lie to me about cookies again.” Patton said, going dead serious.

“Uh… hon it’s a cookie cake.” Virgil said, fearing for his life for a second.

“In that case,” Patton stood up and took the cake from his hands and set it on the coffee table. 

“Thank you I love you!” He exclaimed, hugging Virgil tightly. Virgil returned the hug.

“Janus did help and a warning, Roman also helped so look out for glitter when eating it.” He snorted.

“Happy birthday Padre! May it be the grandest of them all!” Roman yelled.

“Happy birthday Patton. Let yourself relax for the day.” Logan said. 

“Happy birthday.” Janus mumbled, curling into himself a bit more. Patton grinned.

“I love you guys!” He grinned. Patton had a good birthday this year. Though he did hope that next year everyone would get along a little better and that he could have more than two slices of that cookie cake. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really almost forgot about this. Also I apologize to anyone waiting on Blood Red Sky I'll hopefully get it uploaded later I'm sorry.
> 
> -Nico


End file.
